Broken Promises lead to Broken Hearts
by luver of darkness
Summary: Edward left Bella a 100 yrs. ago and now he is back and he has a new.....Fiancé? Will Edward take her back or let her go? How far will Bella go to get Edward back will she let him go and move on with her life or die fighting? Find out!
1. Memories

**Chapter 1**

**Memories**

**BPOV**

100 years ago on this day he left me I still fill the pain but not as much anymore I still love him but I know we can never be.

_flash back_

_it was 2 months after he left me all day I would sleep in my bed not wanting to get out only to shower and to eat. Charlie was getting mad at me for being like a zombie but he was mostly angery at Edward for leaving me in this state. _

_I was driving home in my truck and noticed that another car was in the drive way and I knew that Charlie wasn't home. I parked the car and got out and saw Aro. "Hello Bella long time no see. Where is Edward he should have made you a vampire by now?" He said. I looked at him and said "Yeah it has been a long time. Edward is gone Aro he left me 2 months ago." I let the tears come down my face not caring. _

_Aro started to walk towards me and said "Bella how would you like to be a vampire?" I looked at him and said "Would you really?" He shook his head and said "When would you like to change?" I thought for a moment and said "Now." He shook his head and came in front of me and bit down on my neck. I let out a scream and collaped in Aro's arms while he carried me into the forest so no one could hear my screams. _

_End of flash back_

This happened so long ago and yet I still can remember it. I remembered all the pain and suffering I went through after he left I didn't want to remember but I did.


	2. New Life

**Chapter 2**

**New Life**

**BPOV**

I woke up on Monday morning and looked out the window it was sunny kinda unusual in Forks. I came back here after I was able to control my feelings that I had for Edward. I sighed and got out of bed this was the only set back for me as a vampire. My powers were to have human traits like blushing, crying, and sleeping my other power is to read people's mind. I took of my p.js and put on a long sleeve half shirt, a black mimi skirt and my converse. I wore my hair in to a high pony tail and decided against wearing make up today. I ran down stairs to find my best friends and my "sisters" Christy and Sam. "Hey Bella nice to see you up." Sam said while laughing I looked at her and said "Haha it's not my fault that I still have to sleep." "Oh Bella don't mind Sam she is being stupid as always." Christy said while glaring back at Sam.

Sam is tall, skinny but not as skinny as Christy, and beatiful more beatiful then Rosalie and I think she would so be jelouse. She has short brown hair and in the back it looks like a duck's ass. Sam's power is to see the dead and to control the earth at her will.

Christy is also tall, skinny. She has some of her Asian features from her past life and unlike Sam she can remember it. She is tan and her hair is a dark brown with red highlights and bangs that cover her brown topaz eyes. Her power is to control wheather.

I ran to Christy and Sam and gave them a hug. "Hey let's go I want to see the school already." I said I was goiing to be a Junior this year but Christy and Sam were going to be Seniors. I ran to the garage and opened the door and there was my car. It is a midnight blue Jaguar. I got in the front with Christy in the passanger and Sam in the back. "So Bella it's going to be a new year do you think you will find a new guy?" Christy said trying to lighten my mood. "I don't know Christy you know I still love him with all my heart I can't let him go that easy." I said I looked at Christy and she said "Please try and be nice every year you reject them and they get heart broken." "Fine I will be nice." I said with a smile she nodded but she knew I was not going to give up the chance to be mean.

We pulled up into the parking lot and I saw the faces that I thought I would never see again.

The Cullens


	3. Unforgivable

**Chapter 3**

**Unforgivable**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that they were here I didn't want them to be here but I got out of the car and we walked past them. It was going great till someone grabbed my hand and I was turned around to meet the face of Edward Cullen. "What do you want Edward." I said growling at him he looked at me with pain and guilt in his eyes and he said "Bella I'm sorry for what I did to you please forgive me." I looked at him and said "Ofcourse Edward I forgive you." He looked suprised and said "Really you forgive me?" I looked at him and said "No ofcourse not, I can't forgive you, what you did was unforgivable." I turned and walked away but I read everyone's mind first.

_"What happened to her she is so different she seems stronger more independent." Rosalie said_

_"That can't be her it just can't be." Alice said_

_"My angel what have I done." Edward said_

_"My little sis Edward I'm going to kill you for hurting her." Emmett said_

_"What is this feeling I'm getting from her no saddness nothing just emptness." Jasper said_

I looked back at Alice and said "Alice it is me just as a vampire." She looked at me with suprise and said "What?" I looked and said "I can read minds just like Edward but I can read his too." and with that I walked away with Christy and Sam.

Aurther's notes: Srry this chapter is so short but im kinda getting writer's block so yeah


	4. Pain

**Chapter 4**

**Pain**

**BPOV**

I walked away from Edward and was walking with my family when I stopped and said "Christy, Sam I think I'm going to go home I don't feel so well right now." Sam looked at me with concern on her face and said "It's the Cullens isn't it?" I shook my head and felt tears coming down my face and was suddenly in a tight hug by Christy and Sam. "Ok Bella you can go just make sure you don't do anything stupid please." Christy said. I shook my head and was heading back to the direction of my car before I was stopped my someone I turned around to see Alice.

"Oh Alice hey what's up?" I said she looked at me with pain and guilt in her eyes and she said "I'm sorry we left you please don't blame the family for Edward's mistakes please Bella none of us wanted to leave." I looked at her and said "Alice I'm not mad at you or any of the family heck I'm not even mad at Edward just suprised is all." She looked relived and said "Hey is it ok if the family including Esme and Carlise come over to your house so we can like hang out again?" I thought for a moment and said "Sure why not I can't wait to see them again."

"Cool can't wait to see you after school and why are you going back to your car?" Alice said. I looked at her and said "Alice I can't really stay right now and talk to Edward I just need to clear my head right now but I will definetly see you after school." She nodded in understanding and walked away.

After she had gone I went back to my car but was once again stopped by someone I turned around and was face to face with Edward. "What do you want Edward?" I said with an annoyed look on my face. "Bella let me explain please." He asked with a pleading look. "No I don't want to hear your sorry excuses. I just wasn't good enough for you as a human and I never will be good enough for you." I said almost shouting at him. I turned around and walked away and opened the door and got in.

The last thing I saw before I left the parking lot was Edward's hurt face. I didn't care about him any more or at least that's what I wanted to feel. All I was feeling was Pain.


	5. Meeting the Cullens

**Chapter 5**

**Meeting the Cullens**

**BPOV**

I was driving back to my house so I decided to put some music on. I took out my ipod and plugged it in. The song "Going Under" By Evanescence was on. It reminded my how much pain I was in when Edward left. I started to cry just feeling the pain was enough but seeing him too added more.

I got home and ran out of my car and into the house. I went up to my room and laid down thinking what would have happened if I never met Edward. I fell asleep with these thoughts. I had these thoughts till I had a dream.

_I was in the meadow the one that Edward and I declared as our own. I looked around and saw Edward he was staring at me with murder in his eyes. I looked down and found that I was still human. I looked up and saw Edward coming toward me "Bella I don't love you anymore give up we were never meant to be." He said. I felt tears down my face and I shouted "No please Edward you love me as much as I love you." He smiled but not the one that I fell in love with. He came toward me closer and closer till he was in front of me and before he bit me "I never loved you Bella." He said and bit down. I screamed._

I felt hands shaking my shoulders I saw Christy and Sam. "Bella what the hell happened?" Sam said I looked at her and said "Sorry just a dream." They shook their heads with out pushing the subject any further. "Hey you guys the Cullens are coming over is that ok?" I asked they looked at me and Christy said "Sure Bella but if anything goes wrong it's going to be a blood bath." I shook my heading in understanding and got off my bed.

Sam and Christy left me so I changed my clothes I changed into a long skirt that went down to my ankles and the slit came up to my mid thigh, a black shirt with skulls, and my black DCs.

I went down stairs to find my family. The doorbell rang and I got it. There stood the Cullens. I let them in and into the living room.

We got into the living room and I said "Well everyone I want to introduce you to my family. Christy and Sam." Everyone shook hands and Carlisle said " Bella you remember Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Edward right?" I shook my head and he continued "Well this is Beth...Edward's new fiancee."


	6. Fiancee

**Chapter 6**

**Fiancee**

**BPOV**

"Edward's Fiancee?" I asked. "Yes she is Bella." Alice said. I looked at Edward and gave him a fake smile. "Congratulations Edward I hope you have a wonderful life with her." I said I got up and said "Please excuse me but I'm going to go out for some fresh air." I walked to the door and stepped out.

I starting running to the forest. "_Fiancee how could he have a fiancee if he loves me but then that was a 100 years ago and I was still human" I thought._ I kept running till I ran through and was in a clearing. I looked around and immedietly knew it was our meadow or should I say their meadow now. I sat down and laid across the grass and looked up at the sky. I used to come here with Edward when I was still human and when he still loved me. I sighed and started to cry. I love Edward but then he abandons me and finds himself a new girl. I was used just because I was a pathetic human.

I must have cried for a long time because someone was coming through the bushes. I looked up and saw my family and the Cullens except Beth and Edward. Alice came towards me and sat next to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and let more tears come down my face. "Why Alice I thought he loved me I guess I was wrong he could never fall in love with a pathetic human." I said tears still coming down my face. "I'm so sorry Bella." Alice said and everyone was gathering around me and giving me a hug even Rosalie.

"Bella don't worry about Edward he will come around." Rosalie said. I looked back at her and said "No I don't think so he never loved me."

she looked shock and said "How could you think that Bella ofcourse he loves you."

"No that's why he left me in the first place."

"Bella what exactly did he say to you when he left you?"

"He said he didn't love me any more."

"And you believed that?"

"Yes"

"How why?"

"I don't know I jsut know he doesn't love me and he never loved me."

"Bella he does love you more than you know."

"Rose please stop it's just hurting me more."

"Bella there's somthing you should know about Beth."

"What"

"She is from the Volturi."

I looked up at her with shock written on my face.

"No why?"

"If Edward marries her he will have to go with her back to the Volturis they need his power Bella and this is the only way to do it."

"How can we stop them."

"You have to prove to Edward that you still love him and maybe it will change his mind."

"I'll do it."

"You still love him don't you."

I smiled and nodding my head. "Looks like Beth has some major comp. right Rose?" Emmett said which made me blush "Yep." Rose said.

Maybe I can get Edward back but who knows I might end up losing my life in the process.


	7. Choices

**Chapter 7**

**Choices**

**BPOV**

I started walking back to the house thinking of what Rose said. I went up the steps and opened the door. "Bella where the hell were you?" Sam asked. I looked up and said "Sorry I needed fresh air and I needed to talk to some people." She nodded her head and walked away I looked into the living room and Edward and Beth was still there. I went in the living room and said 'Edward your family left get out of here." He looked up at me with a startled look on his face.

"Bella you are part of my family."

"Ha you wish."

"Bella what the hell is your problem?"

"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM EDWARD!" I shouted tears coming down my face "You and that Volturi whore."

"What, how do you know that Beth is from the Voltrui?"

"Ha wouldn't you like to know."

"Bella tell me damn it."

"No fuck you Edward I don't have to listen to you any more."

"Bella, tell me or so help me god."

"What are you going to do Edward dazzle me."

He got up off the couch and ran towards me. He tackled me to the ground and was on top of me.

The floor vibrated under my head as I growled at Edward, my glare murderous, Oh if looks could kill.

Sam and Christy walked into the room, deep in conversation. There conversation was dropped cold when they noticed me and Edward, Beth still by the couch growling.

"Oh I guess we came at the wrong time" Sam muttered quietly to Christy, making me crack a small smile.

"Your sister is a real bitch you know that" Beth growled under her breath.

"Stcks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me" I sang, Edward cracking a small smile, but quckly covering it up with his cold stony mask.

Sam and Christy both rolled there eyes.

"I can see where she gets it from" Beth muttered.

"Oh no she didn't" Sam shouted, attempting to tackle Beth.

Chrity held her back.

I shifted slightly, and readied to throw Edward off.

Christy looked away, letting Sam slip through.

The next thing I knew Sam had tackled Beth, and both had gone tumbling through the wall, into the front yard.

Edward was distracted giving me enough time to throw him off.

He got up and ran towards the hole where Sam and Beth went tumbling out.

"Sam get your ass over here now!" I shouted.

Christy and I had to go over and pull Sam off Beth. "Sam as much as I would love to tackle her too I can't she is part of the Cullens and I love them all well most of them." I said looking at her with an angery and humors face.

"I'm sorry Bella I couldn't help it she was being a real bitch about it so yeah." She was looking at the ground. "It's ok Sam if you didn't do it first I wouldn't done it any ways." I said with a smile on my face. She smiled back but then turned to Edward and Beth.

"Edward get out of here." I said without turning to him. "Bella just hear out." He asked with his pleading voice. "No, and that's final. I can't take it any more Edward just seeing you rips my insides out dont' you understand that? Edward you made your choice and I made mine we both made choices of what we wanted to do with our life. Just except the fact that you love her and I don't love you any more." I sighed and looked at him. "Please just go." He looked at me and started to walk away with Beth at his side.

He turned around and looked at me and said "Bella our conversation isn't over yet and Beth isn't a Volturi whore." I smiled and said "Yeah you keep thinking that."


	8. Shopping with Alice

**Chapter 8**

**Shopping with Alice**

**BPOV**

"Bella don't be like that"

"Don't be like what?" I asked with a smile.

"Never mind but remember Bella this isn't over yet."

"What ever."

He turned around and ran into the woods but Beth stayed where she was. She looked straight at me and said "He is all my bitch back off."

"You can have him you Volturi whore."

"Call me that again and see what happens."

"Oh my god I'm shaking in my boots."

"Yeah you should be."

"Ha yeah right like I will be scared by a evil conniving bitch like you."

She gave me a glare before running into the woods after Edward. I looked at my "sisters" and they started to laugh. "I can't believe you just said that to her." Sam said still trying to catch her breath. "What can I say I am a natural at that." I said with a smile.

We walked back into the house and there stoood Alice. "Alice what do you want?" I asked. "Well Bella time to go SHOPPING WITH ALICE!" She said shouting at me almost. "Ok fine we'll go." I said giving up I knew I could never win. We walked out of the door as was off.

We arrived in Seattle and was shopping for what had seemed like hours. "Alice can't we go yet I already have 5 bags full of clothes." I complained "Alright Bella we can go." She said finally. We walked back to the car and put the bags into her car. We arrived back at the house and I ran up stairs with all of my bags.

Shopping with Alice wasn't as bad as I thought.


	9. Days Later

**Chapter 9**

**Days Later**

**BPOV**

It's has been days later since my fight with Edward and shopping with Alice. I barley went to school and when I did everyone thought it was for a special reason. I almost decided to drop out but Sam and Christy said not to.

I was out in the front yard looking up and the sky. It was sunny and I let my skin sparkle like dimonds. Nobody was around to know what was happaning.

I still felt sad for what I did to Edward but he deserved it. He deserved that Volturi whore, they made a perfect couple, both were liars and perfect in their own way.

I must have been outside for a long till because I saw the sun setting. I let out a long sigh and decided to go inside.

I went inside and found Christy and Sam waiting for me in the living room. "What's up guys?" I said trying to sound cheerful.

"You suck at lying you know Bella." Sam said with a smile on her face.

"Shut up Sam." I said playfully.

"Well Bella we need to talk to you it's about the Cullens."

"Oh well what is it?"

"They are coming over again." Christy said

"Oh, well when?"

'Now."

The doorbell rang and Christy got off the couch and answered the door.

The Cullens came inside and into the living room. I stiffened when I saw Edward and Beth coming into the room and their hands were intertwined.

"Hey Bella." Alice said and came over and gave me a big bear hug. "Nothing much just getting into alot of fights." I said with a smile on my face.

"Bella" Emmett said I gave him a big bear hug and he lifted me off my feet and twriled me around. "Emmett let me down." I said still laughing. He let me down and the rest of the family gave me hugs all except Edward and Beth.

"So what's up?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well Bella we wanted to have another meeting with you and your family because last time you..." He broke off. I knew what he was going to say. Last time I left the room because of Beth.

"Oh well I guess you are wondering our powers then huh?" I asked. He simply nodded his head and I said "Well Alice knows I can read minds and I also have human emotions. Christy can contol weather. Sam can see the dead and can contol earth." I said in one long breath.

"Interesting." Carlisle said

"Oh dear that's wonderful." Esme said

I blushed and my "sisters" were laughing at my reaction, eveyone soon joined in the laughter except Beth and Edward.

"Edward you are ruining all the fun now quit being a depressed little boy and get your fucken act together." Alice said all of a sudden. I stopped laughing and looked at Edward.

"Shut up Alice and don't say that to me." He growled back.

"Both of you stop it this instant or I will throw you guys out." I said cutting into their conversation.

They both looked at me. "Sorry Bella" Alice said. I looked at Edward "I am not apologizing to any one especially to you Bella!" He growled.

I got up and walked right in front of him and slapped him across the face. "Talk to me like that again Edward and see what happens." I threatened. He looked at me and placed his hand on his face where I slapped him. "Bella" He said quietly. I turned away from him and walked back to my seat.

"Wow Bella that was awsome" Rose said, I smiled at her and said "Thanks someone should really put him in his place" I said still smiling. I was proud that I wasn't a weak little human everyone thought I was.

I looked back at Edward and he still had the shocked look upon his face. "Damn Edward looks like you have been bitch slapped." Emmett said laughing. Edward turned to hima and growled. "Edward do you want me to slap you again?" I asked "No" he replied. "Good then quit growling or I will slap you." I said faking a innocent smile.

Everyone was talking casually, Edward and Beth never said a word. It was kinda akward to see that they just sat there and looked into eachother's eyes. I started to remember when Edward and I used to do that. I shook the image away and returned to the conversation. I let out a sigh and everyone looked at me I blushed and looked away.

"Bella something wrong?" Alice asked

"No just thinking of some old human memories."

"Oh do I know any of them?"

"Yeah you do."

She looked at me and came over to me and whispered low enough for me to hear. "It's all about Edward and you isn't it?" I shook my head and said "Yeah see you know it." "Bella don't let them go it'll come around again just be patient." I nodded and said "You are so right Alice." She smiled and walked back to her seat next to Jasper.

Everyone looked at me with questions in theirs eyes. "It's nothing don't worry about it" I said with a smile on my face. They nodded and went back to their conversations.


	10. Feeling Nothing

**Chapter 10**

**Feeling Nothing**

**BPOV**

After our conversations with the Cullens ended. I went up stairs and took a long hot shower. I stayed in the shower and thought about everything that has happened between Edward and I. I let out a sigh and shut the water off.

I changed into my p.js and got into bed. I fell into darknesss minutes after laying down.

I woke up and the sun was shinning through my curtians, I got up and opened them. I let out a sigh and changed into a black long sleeved half shirt, a black skirt that went up higher than mid-thigh, and converse.

I ran down stairs and found my "sisters" in the living room. "Hey Bella love the outfit." Sam said. "Thanks Sam." I said. She smiled and walked away. I decided to go to school today to show everyone my outfit. I went outside and got into my car, today I was riding in my black porsh. I was at school in less than 5 minutes, thanks to my vampire speed. I got out of my car and all the guys were giving me looks, and the girls were giving me glares.

I caught sight of the Cullens, I walked towards them. "Hey Alice" I said with a smile on my face. "Bella?! Wow I love the outfit it really shows off your body" Alice said. "No way Bella that's you love the outfit" Rose said. "Ewww please cover up" Beth said.

I gave her a glare and Edward positioned her behind him, I scoffed "Do you really think that you will be able to protect her?" I asked. "Yes I will be able to protect her and atleast she isn't a bitch like you when it comes to saving." He growled back.

"Wow Edward that's so touching" I said pretending to wipe a tear away, he growled at me. I laughed and said "Alice, Rose walk with me to class?" I asked they nodded and we linked arms and walked away to class.

For once in my life I was feeling nothing. Nothing at all.

**Author's note: srry this chapter is so short i will update as soon as i can please review!!!**


	11. Conversation

**Chapter 11**

**Conversation**

****

**EPOV**

In a few weeks me and the love of my life will be getting married. I was so happy that Beth and I would be spending the rest of out existence together. Now and then my thoughts would wonder back to Bella and what would have happened if I stayed with Bella and never left.

I couldn't come up with anything, it's like Bella was there to show me what love was, not for us to be in love. I let out a sigh and walked back into the house where Alice and Rose were, they were on the phone with someone, I decided to look into their minds.

_"No Bella you can't do that." Rose said_

_"Why not?" Bella said_

_"Bella be nice" Alice said_

_"No why should I, I want to see the look on his face is all, is that too much to ask?" Bella asked_

_"Yes Bella it is, just be nice, oh yeah are yo going to the wedding?" Rose said_

_"Nope I don't want to see Edward and that Volturi whore getting married." Bella said_

_"BELLA THAT'S NOT NICE." Alice said_

_"You know it's true" Bella said_

_"Ok so I know it's true but it's still not nice" Alice said_

_"Alice he left me it isn't my fault that I'm a bitch now" Bella said_

I heard enough of their conversation, even my own family members were talking about Beth and I behind our backs and so was Bella. I ran up stairs and found Beth. "Hey honey" I said she looked at me with a smile on her face, I ran to her and we kissed and made out for the rest of the day till the sun came out. This was my life now, and no one could take it away from me...not even Bella.


	12. Bella's Diary

**Chapter 12**

**Disaster**

**BPOV**

Today was Edward and Beth's wedding day, I was dreading it. I got out fo my bed and walked to my closet, I picked out a long baby blue dress that had a slit to my mid-thigh, my high heels, and some blue earings.

I went down stairs and found my "sisters". "Hey you guys" I said they looked up at me with a smile on their faces. "Hey Bells are you going to the wedding today?" Sam asked "No I can't I have things to do" I said, Sam looked at me with curious eyes. She nodded and got off the couch.

I ran back upstairs and got my diary, it was old and full but I still loved it. I opened it and wrote a letter to Edward and my sisters.

This would be the last time I see them.

**EPOV**

Hell yeah today is my wedding day, I finally get to marry Beth. I was in my room and was changing into my tux. I was thinking about my life with Beth when I heard a knock, "Come in" I said.

I turned around and saw Alice she didn't look very happy. "Edward" she said, "Alice what is it?" I asked concerned. "Please Edward don't marry Beth, she isn't right for you I thought you loved Bella but no you decided to find a Volturi whore to marry!" she yelled, if she was human she would be crying right now.

"Look Alice I don't love Bella anymore she isn't the one for me, I love Beth and there is nothing you can do about it ok" I said with anger, she didn't have the right to tell me who I can and can't marry. She nodded her head and left the room, but not before saying "There she goes to her death."

I looked at the door where Alice was, 'there she goes to her death' , I thoughth about this for a while till Jasper and Emmett came.

"Hey bro" Emmett said trying to sound cheerful, somthing wasn't right but I couldn't put my finger on it, he had his mind blocked from me.

"Nothing much just getting ready to marry Beth" I said with a smile on my face, "Yay Edward is getting married" Jasper said I read his mind because his wasn't blocked._ "I wish he wasn't marrying Beth he should be marrying Bella I hope he does find out about what happened to Bella" He thought._

I growled and they both looked up in shock, "Jasper what the hell is going on?" I asked, they both looked at eachother and said "Nothing is going on" they said at the same time.

"hey we better get going" Emmett said and they both ran out of the door.

I walked out of the door and into the backyard. I was standing with Carlisle when I heard a car come to a sudden stop.

Alice ran over and I saw 2 figures emerge, Christy and Sam, but somthing wasn't right they were both sad and looked terrified.

I ran over to them and said "What the hell are you doing showing up late and where is Bella?" They both looked at me and gave me a book no it was...Bella's diary.


	13. Where is she

**Chapter 13**

**Where is she?**

**EPOV**

I opened the diary and there was an envolope, I turned in over and it said "_To Edward I will always love you" _it was in Bella's handwriting. I looked up and saw the shocked faces of my family's. "What is going on?" I asked I looked at Sam and Christy for an answer. "We found it in her room it had this by it" Sam said and she handed me a piece of paper.

I opened it up and it read

_Dear Christy and Sam,_

_Please don't be sad or devastaed, I am only doing what I think is right. I am going to Italy and ask the Volturi if they will kill me. I can't stand this life any more, I love Edward but seeing that he has already found someone worthy of him, I can't bear to see it. I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. Please don't come and look for me, it will only make it harder._

_Tell the Cullens that I will always love them and that I want to thank them for everything, especially Esme and Alice. Tell them that I will miss them and that they will always be in my heart. _

_Also please give the diary on my bed to Edward, he needs to know what kind of pain a vampire can cause a human. Broken promises lead to broken hearts. He broke too many promises and it all led to one thing, a shattered heart that can't be mened back together. _

_I'll love you forever and you will always be in my heart. _

_With much love,_

_Isabella Mari Swan_

I looked up at my family and ad Christy and Sam. I couldn't believe it she still loved me even though I said all those things to her. I took the diary and said to Carlisle "Tell Beth that I have to postphone the wedding and if you need me you know where to find me." He nodded and I ran.

I arrived at the meadow, it was as beatiful as ever but it wasn't complete, not with out Bella.


	14. Diary and Hopes

**Chapter 14**

**Diary and Hopes**

**EPOV**

I ran to the our meadow. I sat down and instead of reading the diary I decided to read the letter first. I opened the envolope and unfolded it.

_Deatest Edward,_

_I didn't have the courage to come and tell you in person, but I wanted to say I am happy for you. You fianlly found the one person you wanted to be with, even though it's not me, I'm happy for you. I just wanted to tell you that I will always love you and that you will aways be in my heart, a day has never gone by with out me thinking about you and how I wished my life was different. _

_I still remember when I first came to Forks and you almost tried to kill me, thinking about it now, it makes me laugh. I remember all the good times we had, you made me laugh, smile, cry and most of all you completed me. I have never felt anything more powerful then the love I have for you. I am so glad that I got to know you, to love you. Please tell everyone that I am sorry and tell Alice that even though she had a vision about this, she wouldn't have been able to stop me. This is my choice and no one is to blame but me. I will always love you. Be safe._

_From,_

_Isabella Mari Swan_

_P.S. Broken Promises lead to Broken Hearts_

I started to dry sob, I was the reason why she felt pain everyday. I was crying for a while till I was able to calm down. I opened the diary, the entry was dated the day he left. I read the entry.

_The day he left_

_Today he left me, I feel so empty never before have I felt like this. I love Edward but it wasn't enough...I wasn't enough. Nothing here in Forks would have held him down, not even me. I now understand why humans and vampires should never fall in love. I understand that he needed someone better, someone with no flaws, someone who doesn't get killed every weekend just because she is human. He needed someone better, someone that will stay with him for all eternity, someone as perfect as him. _

I looked at the page, she was feeling too much pain that I didn't even know of, she did love me but I threw it away just trying to protect her. It didn't help any, she still became a vampire, I should have changed her myself, I should have been there to hold her hand to tell her she was ok to comfort her, but I didn't. I turned the page it was a month after I left.

_A month_

_It has been a month since he left, I can't even say his name without feeling the hole where my heart has been, every time I say his name I cry till no end. I never felt so hopeless. Charlie doesn't even know what to do with me, every time he sees me he has the guilt, grief look on his face. Charlie won't even talk to me any more...no will talk to me any more. I feel so alone so sad, it feels like the world is against me. Never again will I love._

I turned the page, it was a year after I left.

_It's been a year since he left, I'm a vampire now. I wonder if Edward still thinks about me, if he even remembers me that is. I still can't say his name with out breaking down, crying, and feeling the whole in my chest where my heart used to be. Every thing in Forks reminds me of him, I think I'm going to leave, go somewhere that doesn't have memories. _

I turned the page again, it was dated 10 years later.

_oh my god I found my old diary. I read the pages and not to mention alot of things has happened. I got a family now, their names are Christy and Sam. They both were best friends in their human lives, now they are my sisters. I'm grateful for them, if it haven't been for Edward I would have never met them. Wow I can say his name with out crumbling to the floor. I got over him but I still think about him, I'm happy but not as happy as when I was with him. I still love him._

She was happy I thought, but that changed when I read the next pages.

_Oh my god I saw Edward again, this time I crumbled to the ground. It has been 100 years. I tried to forget him but I kept failing. I love him but I know he never loved me, doesn't love me, won't love me...ever. I don't know why he came back, he ruined my life 100 years ago and now he is back. I don't want to love him but is that even possible. _

She skipped alot of her life but then I came back. I turned the page and it was about when we came over and she met Beth.

_The Cullens came over today and I found out Edward has a fiancee!!!!!!! The nerve of him, he comes into my life then walks out like I'm just trash that he can get rid of and forget!!!! I'm so pissed off right now, he acts like he still cares about me but in reality he doesn't give a shit about me. After all I was human. Never again will I fall in love with him, but as they say, never say never._

I turned the page and it had a poem written on it.

_Darkness_

_My world once filled_

_is now empty_

_covered in darkness_

_nothing to be seen_

_your love for me was_

_the light that I saw_

_but now the hate_

_you have for me_

_is the death I see_

_never again will you call for me_

_the name that comes_

_is not mine but hers_

_you left me in darkness_

_now I show you fire_

_Darkness is all I see._

I read the poem and I realized that it was about Beth. She loved me but she couldn't tell me, why I don't know. I turned the page and it had a entry and it was dated today.

_I'm done with this life, I hate this life. Nothing here can hold me to earth not even Edward. Today he is getting married, never again will he be mine. I'm going to give up, Beth can have him, but he never truly was mine to start with. I'm going to the Volturi, they can either kill me or I can join them, but as long as I'm away from Edward then I'm happy...some what. _

I started to dry sob, he does love me but she didn't admit to it because she thought that I really loved Beth when she was the one all along. I turned the page, it wasn't a entry but a letter. It read

_Edward_

_I hope you read my diary, I hope you understand the feelings that I had after you left and when you came back. I will never forgive you for leaving me but there is nothing I can do about it. Please tell everyone that I will always love them and that I will miss them. Don't come and look for me, be happy live your life, don't regret anything. I love you always and forever._

_Bella_

I started to cry again. Bella was all I thought about. I got up and ran back to the house, I had the diary and hopes. I was going after Bella no matter the cost.


	15. Wedding is off

**Chapter 15**

**Wedding is off**

**EPOV**

I was at the house and as soon as I walked it Beth came running at me "Where the hell have you been? Carlisle tells you to postphone the wedding then you disapear." She yelled I looked at her and said "Sorry Beth but the wedding is off."

She took a step back with shock written all over her face. My family wistnessed the show. I read their minds to see if they approved of what I was doing.

_Jasper-Oh dang that's got to hurt being rejected like that._

_Emmett-Oh, now he comes to his senses._

_Rosalie-Yes he is going after Bella finally._

_Alice-Yay I get my sister back._

I smiled and they all saw. "Beth I'm sorry but I don't love you I never did" I said with saddness in my voice, I looked at her and she was pissed. "Edward Cullen do you really think I am going to just let you walk out of here alive!" She shouted I nodded and turned around.

"Beth I suggest you leave now before I kick you out myself. Oh and by the way, you aren't from the Volturi are you?" I said before I was out the door. "What! I am from the Volturi!" She shouted. "Jasper Emmett you know what to do." I said, they nodded and started to get her outside and back to where ever the hell she came from.

I called the airlines and got a plane to Italy, I was going to save my Bella, in life or death, she is mine and mine only.

**_Author's note:Im sorry this chapter is really short but the next chapter will be better and for all those that asked if bella was going to die. well she isn't _**


	16. I'm Coming

**Chapter 16**

**I'm coming**

**EPOV**

I got on the plane and had to wait for 30 minutes belong take off, I was in a deep thought when I heard a voice. I turned around and there was my family. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Do you really think we are going to let you go alone?" Alice asked

"Ummmmmm yeah"

"Nope not a chance lasat time you left her this time we are going to do it right!" Alice yelled

"Fine" I replied

Alice smiled and we were on the plane to Italy, to go and find my one and only, Bella. Please wait for me Bella, I'm coming.

**BPOV**

I finally landed in Italy, I looked at the clock tower where I saved Edward before, Italy hasn't changed much. I was thinking about it when I heard a voice I turned around and saw Aro.

"Hello dear Bella" Aro said

"Nothing much just came to ask a favor"

"Oh and what would that be?"

"My death"

"What!!! Why would you want to die Bella?"

"Because, Edward doesn't love me any more and there is no reason for me to live everyone that I loved died 100 years ago" I was crying at this point it was true he didn't love me my family died 100 years ago after I became a vampire.

"Bella I will not take your life there is somthing you should know"

"Which is...?"

"Edward is coming"

I was shocked "Edward...coming?" He nodded "Bella he wants to talk" "no I dont' want to talk to him!" I yelled "Bella please listen to me" "No if you won't kill me I will make you kill me" "Bella don't"

I didn't listen to what he was saying I ran to the clock tower and waited till the sun was up over head. I wanted to die there was nothing left to live for.


	17. Save Me

**Chapter 17**

**Save Me**

**BPOV**

I ran to the tower, how could he, did he just want to come here to watch me die to rub it in my face now that he was married.

I didn't know, "Bella!" I turned around and there stood my one and only angel.

Edward Cullen.

"Edward what the hell are you doing here?" I asked as soon as he was standing in front of me.

"Why else would I be here Bella, I love you for crying out loud, I always have."

"Edward what about Beth?"

"Who cares what happens to her you are the only thing that matters."

"Why are you here Edward, to save me?"

"Bella why do you think I am standing in front of you right now if not to save you from dying, I love you nothing can change that."

"Really you do love me?" I was still shocked he loved me and not Beth.

"Of course Bella that's why I came here to tell you, I love you Bella never forget that." He said with a smile on his face.

I couldn't take it any more I collapsed in his arms, I looked up and found a smiling Edward.

"What?"

"It seems you can't get enough of me can you?" He said with a mocking voice.

"Shut up." I said laughing

"Oh yeah did you read my diary?" I asked when I had finished laughing.

His face turned serious, "Bella I didn't know you were in so much pain, it hurt me to know that for the last 100 years you were all alone, know one to care for you when you turned into a vampire." He said his face turned from serious to pain and guilt.

"Edward I was in pain but I'm not any more." I said.

He looked at me, I got up on my tippy toes and crashed my lips into his, he was in shock, at first, but slowly relaxed.

His arms went around my waist pulling me closer to his body, this was how it was supposed to be.

We stayed like that till we heard a cough, I looked and saw the Cullen family.

"Oh crap" I said blushing like crazy.

"Oh my god yay Eddie and Bella are back together." Alice said jumping up and down like a hyper teen.

"Alice don't call me Eddie" He snapped

"Edward be nice" I said with a smile, I tried "dazzling" him, it worked he smiled and bent down to kiss me again, this time no one bother to stop us.

We stayed kissing till the sun went down and we heard another cough, we broke apart and saw Aro.

"Hello Bella, Edward" Aro said with Marcus coming behind him.

"Hello Aro and I would like to thank you for you know what" I said with a smile on my face.

He shook his head and Edward looked at me with a confused look on his face so he read Aro's mind.

"Bella what the hell" He snapped after getting in on what happened.

"What?" I said innocently

"Don't what me, we are having a serious talk when we get home." He said in his serious voice.

"Fine but until then you better be nice to me." I said

He thought for a minute then said "Fine."

I smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips, he tried to grab me closer to him but I got out of his grip and danced over to Alice. I smiled and giggled along with Rose and Alice.

"I'm so getting you back." He said with a evil smile on his face.

"Ok you can try but you won't succeed." I said still trying to control the laughter.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I felt safe, I was saved by my own angle.


	18. Oh goody

**Chapter 18**

**Oh Goody**

**BPOV**

I was safe in my angel's arms, I had everything that I needed.

We were in talking with Aro in his 'family' room, I was sitting on Edward's lap, Alice on Jasper's and Rose on Emmett's.

"So Bella how is the vampire life treating you?" Aro asked me.

"It's great I have 4 sisters, 2 brothers, wonderful parents and a loving boyfriend." I said with a smile on my face.

Aro chuckled, "Bella there is somthing I need to ask of you" He said.

I nodded my head, "Aro you saved me from making the worst mistake of my life, I owe you." I said.

"Oh goody" Aro said clapping his hands together.

"Aro, 'Oh goody'?" I asked with a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't start laughing.

"What isn't that what young people say these days?" He asked confused.

I shook my head "No Aro that's what little kids say these days." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh" was all he could say if he was human he would have turned bright red from blushing, Emmett couldn't stand it any longer, he bursted into laughters, if he could cry form laughing to hard now would be it.

"Emmett calm yourself down." I said, I also had giggles coming out of my mouth.

Aro looked at me and tried to glare but also started to laugh.


	19. I will kill everyone

**Chapter 19**

**I will kill everyone**

**BPOV**

I was still laughing about what Aro said 'Oh goody' that was never going to get old.

I was sitting on Edward's lap with the rest of my family and Aro when all of a sudden Marcus comes through the door with scatches all ofver his body.

I got up and walked over to him, "Marcus what the hell happened to you?" I asked concern filled my voice.

"Bella some phyco bitch is outside about to expose us. She said 'Tell Bella to get her ass outside this instant or I will kill everyone here in Italy.' Marcus said, I saw fear in his eyes for the first time.

"Marcus was her name Beth?" I asked, he nodded his head and I head the whole family gasp behind me.

"Edward stay here and the rest of you stay here too. Aro make sure you keep the Cullens safe because when I'm done and they aren't well, I'll kill you." I said, my eyes were carcol black.

"Bella please don't go out there alone let me come with you." Edward said pleading.

I walked to him and hugged him and tight as I could, I pulled back and kissed him on the lips.

"Edward...Please stay here." I said, this time it was my turn to plead, I couldn't let him die for my mistake.

He opened his eyes, there was pain in them. "Alice will Bella be alright?" He asked not turning to her but kept his eyes on me. Alice blanked out for a quick second, "Edward she will be alright as long as none of us are out there if we are it will end with her death." She said.

"What will she make it out alive?" Edward asked with panick in his voice, "Yes she will be fine as long as you don't do anything stupid." She replied with a smile.

Edward turned to her and growled, "Alice right now isn't the time for jokes Bella could die out there." He yelled.

I put my hands on both sides of his face and make him look at me, "Edward please don't worry about me if anything goes wrong I have Marcus and Cauis with me." I said, I looked back at Marcus, "You both are coming with me, that is not a request but a order!" I said he nodded and I turned back to Edward.

"See nothing to worry about." I said, he nodded his head and let me go. I walked out the room leaving a pained Edward and a worried family.


	20. It's over

**Chapter 20**

**It's over**

**BPOV**

I walked out of the house, and stood face to face with the phyco bitch.

"Well well look at what we have here." I said with a smirk on my face, my eyes were now pitch black.

"Hello slut." she said, showing no emotions at all.

"Oh wow look who's talking. You know, you really shouldn't talk about your self like that." I said smiling.

I heard laughters in the background and knew that they were from Marcus and Cauis.

"Excuse me do you know who you are talking to?" She said with anger in her voice.

"Actually I do, I did my homework and at the moment I am talking to the Queen of whores." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh burn!" Marcus yelled.

I laughed and so did Cauis but Beth was pissed and I mean pissed off, but it mad me laugh even harder.

"No actually I'm from the Volturies" she stated.

Marcus and Cauis stopped laughing, they both had confused looks on their faces.

"Marcus, Cauis. Is she really from the Volturies?" I asked knowing she wasn't.

"No I remember her though she came here 50 years ago asking for permission to join the Volturies but we rejected her and we never head from her again." Marcus stated.

"Oh really I'm guessing she had no interesting power for you guys then huh?" I said.

They both nodded their heads.

"Well guess what Beth instead of being a Volturi, you are going to die like a traitor you are! It's over bitch!" I shouted.

She stepped back because of my sudden outburst, but quickly regained composure.

She ran toward me but slow enough for me to see, I stepped to the side and grabbed her at the collar of her shirt and yanked her backwards.

It was a good thing it was in the middle of the night or else people would know what we are.

She slammed in the ground and left a dent in the ground, she got up and ran toward me again and knocked me into the wall. I got up but fell to the ground immediately.

I couldn't get up and I knew why, I didn't feed in over 2 weeks, I was hungery.

I tried getting up again but failed again, I looked up and Beth was standing over me revenge was in her eyes.

She tried grabbing for my neck but I was still faster, hungery or not. I bit down on her hand and ripped her whole arm off and threw it across the concrete, she howled in pain and took a step back and clung to her shoulder.

"You bitch!" she shouted at me, I smiled "Well maybe you should learn who you are fucking dealing with you crack whore!" I shouted back at her.

I got up and ran toward her, my arms extended in front of me. I grabbed her other arm and ripped that off too, she was defenseless.

I ran toward her again and shredded her into pieces, I turned to Marcus and Cauis "Since none of you cowards helped me you guys get to burn her." I said, walking away.

"Oh Bella be nice we were having to much fun watching." Marcus argued, I turned and glared at both of them and they worked immediately, I smiled to myself and walked back to the house where I knew my family was waiting for me.

_Aurthor's notes: sorry about all the cussing but I needed to let my emotions out and this was the only way to do it with out hurting anyone. wel anyways hope you guys enjoy and please review. if you have any ideas at all please feel free to tell me i would love to hear your opinions. well luv u all_

_luver of darkness_


	21. Is She Gone

**Chapter 21**

**Is She Gone**

**BPOV**

I walked back into the house and found the Cullens, Christy and Sam.

Edward was the first one to notice me, he got up and gave me a hug.

"Oh my god Bella I thought I lost you again" he said, "Do you really think I'm that weak Edward, I'm offended." I said putting a hand over my heart.

"No Bella I didn't...I didn't..." Edward studdered, it was funny so see the Edward Cullen get lost for words.

"Edward I know you didn't mean it like that I'm just messing with you" I said laughing.

"Bella that's not funny, I thought I would have to give you another explanation" He said in a dark voice.

"You know it's funny! Admit it." I said challenging him.

He smirked a little bit, "Alright it's kinda funny but please don't do that again, I don't know if I can hold on if I knew that you were hurt or if you died for that matter." He said

I huffed "Fine no more jokes like that then" I said, he smiled and kissed me full on the lips, if I was still alive my heart would burst right now.

"So Bella about Beth...Is she gone?" Alice asked.

I turned to her and smiled, "Yup I tore her up Marcus and Cauis are burning her up well atleast that's what I told them to do." I said

"Yes we burned her thank you atleast give us some sort of credit Bella." Marcus said walking in the door.

I turned around and started laughing, "Alright I guess I can give you guys some sort of credit even though you didn't do much but burn her while I was the one fighting her." I said annoyed.

"What Marcus or Cauis didn't help you at all that's a shame." Aro said, while walking in the room.

"No Aro your peeps here didn't help me at all." I said smiling, I love getting them into trouble.

"Oh dear god you two, what do you think would've happened if Bella got hurt?" Aro asked.

"Sorry Aro but we wanted to see how well Bella can handle herself, but she can handle herself pretty well." Marcus said.

"Yeah we would've helped if she was in great danger but we didn't see anything threatning." Cauis said.

"It's fine Aro really it is I'm not hurt." I said trying to calm Aro down, he nodded and said "Well Bella why don't you and your family stay here for a while maybe get some training done huh?" Aro asked.

I turned to my family "Well what do you guys think?" I asked, they nodded. "Sure Aro we will stay but a week or two tops." I said, he nodded and said "Marcus show Bella and her famliy to their rooms and give everything they ask for"

Marcus nodded and motioned for us to follow him to the halls.

_Aurthor's notes: ok here is the chapter hope you guys like it and I will try and finish this story asap. wel please comment I beg of you. tootals_


	22. The End

**Chapter 21**

**The End**

**BPOV**

"Omg Bella I can't believe you finally got rid of Beth" Alice screamed wow isn't she hyper

"Yes Alice she is gone now so I can now rest in peace" I replyed

"Oh yeah hey Edward are you going to do that thing that we were talking about?" Alice asked Edward

"Yeah I'm going to do it tonight" Edward said

"Do what?" I asked

"Oh you'll find out" Christy said cutting into our conversation

"Yup oh you will so love it I know you will" Sam screamed you could have mistaked her for Alice if you didn't know who they were

"Hey Sam you look like Alice when you start jumping and screaming" I said in a teasing voice

"So not funny" Sam and Alice said

"Oh you so know it's funny" I said laughing

They both cracked a smile, "Well Edward may we borrow Bella for a little bit?" Sam asked and Edward nodded

"Yay dress up Bella is finally here!" Alice shouted with Christy

"What oh hell no you guys no be nice" I pleaded, knowing I was going to lose anyways

"Nope sorry Bella you get to be my barbie doll today" Alice said, they both dragged me away from Edward and to Alice's room

"Rose get in here!" Alice shouted and in an instant Rose was by the door

"Is he tonight?" Rose asked Alice and all she did was nod and didn't take her eyes off me.

After what had seemed like hours they let me look in the mirror,

I was wearing a blue dress that had a slit to my mid-thigh, it was tied like a haulter top and my back was exposed, I was wearing blue high heels and my makeup was light.

"What's the occasion?" I asked

"That's for Edward to tell you" Christy replyed, I huffed and everyone start to laugh at my reaction, I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room and crashed into Edward

he was wearing a red botton up shirt and you could see his marble chest, black dress up pants.

"You look beatiful" Edward whispered, "You look good your self" I said "dazzaling" him

when he finally regained his composer he led me outside and into his car

"Where are we going?" I asked

"It's a suprise" he said with a smile, my breath got caught in my throat, if I was human I think I would have fainted

When we arrived I looked out and saw a meadow, it looked like the one in Forks,

"Wow it's beatiful Edward it looks like the one if Forks" I said admiraring the view

"I know I found it and it reminded me of the meadow so I thought I would bring you here"

I looked in the middle and there was a table with food and wine

"Edward you do know that we can't eat right?"

"Yeah but I just wanted to put it there"

"Ummm ok" I said laughing

He brought me to the middle to where the table was but he didn't let me sit down

"Bella, since the day I met you I knew you were going to change my life, but I never imagined that it would cause a dramatic change in me or for that matter my family. Bella I love you with my heart,soul and everything I'm worth, you are my everything. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes" I sqeaked I didn't know anything more to say.

He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me full on the lips,

"Anything the future throws at us we can get through it as long as we have eachother" Edward said after he pulled back.

This was my future and I want to spend the rest of it with Edward and my family, this is how it should be.

**The End!!!**


End file.
